


Morals

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, be gentle please, first upload here, i love coliver so much omg, questioning yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is completely questioning his morals right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morals

Connor is completely questioning his morals right now. He doesn't do boyfriends, at least that's what he keeps telling himself as he lies in Oliver's bed. He's never been good with commitment , always breaking off past relationships at the first sign of familiarity. He doesn't know why he has such a bad reputation with commitment, he's always had dreams of one day settling down and possibly starting a family, but as soon as he realizes were a relationship is heading he gets nervous, scared even for absolutely no reason and runs away. He doesn't feel this way with Oliver though. With Oliver, for some reason it feels different, it feels right in away like they are perfect for each other, Connor doesn't believe in soul mates though, doesn't believe in love at first sight and has no idea if Oliver believes the same or not. He glances over at Oliver and then takes a look at the digital clock on his not-boyfriends side table. It reads 2AM and Connor sighs, he is going to be so tired in class tomorrow. He shakes his head to clear it and slowly calms himself down, he needs to get some sleep before the sun comes up so he closes his eyes and breathes slowly, hoping to slip away real soon. He's nearly there when suddenly the mattress shifts and Oliver's arm falls over his stomach. Connors eye's shoot open and his mind is once again racked with thoughts just by this one unconscious action. It's completely ridiculous the kind of power Oliver has over him but in a way, he kind of likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you enjoyed! I just got my account yesterday but i've wanted to have one forever! Very excited to join :) comments are greatly appreciated!! :D (Sorry it's so short btw)


End file.
